¿Verdad o reto?
by Deea-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los bladers juegan verdad o reto? (primer fic)


Yo: Holaaa…antes de empezar quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic osea que espero que os guste! *pongo una sonrisa nerviosa*

Gingka:*con una gota estilo anime*:Esta super emocionada…Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora

* * *

><p>-Ahhh!Me estoy aburriendo!-se quejaba un chico pelirrojo con ojos miel<p>

-Gingka,¡lo has dicho ya 100 veces, ademas todos nos aburrimos!-le ha dicho a Gingka su pequeño amigo,Kenta

-Bueno…si no haríais tanto daño a vuestros beys,no me tomaría tanto tiempo ¡ARREGLARLOS!-les grito Madoka y,dicho eso los empuja a todos afuera

De repente,un pequeño rubio con ojos esmeralda chasquea sus dedos y dice:

-Oigan,¿que tal si jugamos algo?

-Si,venga!-le apoya Tithi-¡Juguemos al pilla-pilla!-

Cuando ha pronunciado las palabras "pilla-pilla" ha ido detrás de Kyoya,quien estaba sentado en el sofá,saltándole encima.

-¡Ha!¡Te he pillado,Yo-Yo!-le ha dicho el blader legendario de Venus al "Rey de las Bestias"

-¡Ya veras cuando yo te pille!-dice Kyoya apretando los puños

-Bueno,ya ¡cálmense!-exclamo Kenta

-¿Y que vamos a jugar?-pregunta Hikaru con curiosidad

-Que tal…mmm…¿verdad o reto?-pregunta un chico con el pelo negro,con una sonrisa maléfica

-No se,Masamune...-

-Bueno,con tal de divertirnos un poco esta bien-dijo Gingka

-¡Si os imagináis que en verdad voy a jugar esa estupidez están mas que locos!-exclamaron Kyoya y Ryuga al mismo tiempo

Todos se habían puesto a pensar como hacer que Ryuga y Kyoya vayan a jugar.

-Bueno,yo creo que Yo-Yo y Ryuga temen perder.-dijo Yu con una sonrisa burlona

Al decir eso,Yu se llevo las miradas asesinas de Kyoya y Ryuga quienes se sentaron en el suelo como los jugadores estaban en el suelo en este orden: Gingka,Kyoya,Benkei,Hikaru,Kenta,Ryuga,Yu,Tithi,Tsubasa,Masamune,Yuki.

-Kyoya,¡aquí va!¿Verdad o reto?-le pregunta Gingka al peliverde

-Reto.-contesta Kyoya indiferente

-Bien-se llevo un dedo indice al mentón-¡te reto a ponerte una falda y a salir a la calle coqueteando con los chicos que vas a ver!-dijo el ojimiel muy feliz

-¿QUEEEE?grito enfurecido Kyoya

Los demás cruzaron miradas,luego miraron a Kyoya y todos empezaron a reírse (incluido a Ryuga).Kyoya parecía una bomba que iba a explotar sobre Gingka.

-Bueno,seguro que Madoka tiene una falda en su armario, voy a preguntarle-rió por lo bajo Hikaru

Cuando Hikaru volvió, vieron la falda que era de color rosa que llevaba agarro y salio del edificio, para después de un par de minutos regreso golpeado y con un ojo morado, se cambio la falda y se sentó en el suelo mirando asesina a Gingka.

-Y, bueno…¿como te fue?-dijo Tsubasa aguantando la risa

Kyoya, quien ya se había calmado,dijo:

-Bueno,pues cuando baje sentí que varios chicos me empezaron a mirar y no hice nada por el estúpido reto tuve que tenia que cumplir, pero después uno de ellos se acerco por detrás y se paso de listo, le grite hasta romperle los oídos ,entonces me descubrieron. Tuve que correr para despistarlos,llegue a un callejón sin salida y ya lo ven-les mostro los arañazos que tenia

-Bueno…vamos con el siguiente-dijo Yuki un poco preocupado por lo que va a pasar

-Benkei,¿que elijes?-pregunto Kyoya

-Bueno…"_No quiero que Kyoya crea que soy un debilucho osea que…_".Elijo reto-dijo este temiendo al reto de Kyoya

-Te reto…a…¡no hablarme todo el juego!

-Pero,Kyo-Yu y Kenta le taparon la boca

-Benkei,¡no puedes hablarle a Kyoya hasta que terminemos el juego!-le dijo Kenta

-Esta bien,Hikaru ¿que elijes?

-¡Verdad!-respondió rápidamente la peliceleste

-¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?-pregunto Benkei con una sonrisa picara

-Yo…yo…-Hikaru decía algo imposible de oír

-¿Que dices?

Hikaru balbucea algo y se pone tan roja como los cabellos de Gingka.

-¿QUEEE?preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡TODAVÍA NO HE BESADO A NADIE!-grito Hikaru avergonzada

-Eso si que no era de...¡vamos con el siguiente!

-Kenta,¿verdad o reto?-pregunto Hikaru con la cabeza bajada

-¡Verdad!-exclamo Kenta decidido

-¿Es verdad que admiras muchísimo a Ryuga y hasta le consideras como un hermano mayor?

-¡Pues si!-exclamo para la sorpresa de todos,incluido a Ryuga-Y bien¿que elijes,Ryuga?

-Reto…-

-Te reto a ponerte meloso con Hikaru todo el juego.

-¿QUEEEEE?-gritaron sonrojados los dos

-Osea que tienes que hacerle ¡cumplimentos,abrazarla…no se…cosas asi!-Kenta se escondió detrás de Benkei para que Ryuga y Hikaru no le maten

-Ahhh,ya que…-entonces Ryuga abraza a Hikaru y le dice con una sonrisa-¡Que guapa eres cuando te sonrojas!

Hikaru se sonroja a mas no poder,e intenta zafarse de su abrazo pero no pudo y ahora los dos estaban en el suelo abrazados.

-Bueno,pues ¡yo elijo verdad!-empezó a hablar Yu

-¿Te enfadan las personas que dicen que eres un renacuajo llorón?-pregunto Ryuga aun abrazado a Hikaru

-¡Nadie me dice eso!-dijo Yu poniéndose histérico,para decir después-Bueno…¡PUES SI!Me enfada mucho cuando las personas lo hacen-miro a su amigo-Tithi,¿que elijes tu?

-¡Voy a elegir reto!-dice Tithi casi saltando de emoción,ya que nunca había jugado esto

-¡Te reto a beber 2 vasos de agua seguidos!-dijo el dueño de Libra

-Vaya,¡que emocionante!-dijo Tithi mientras los otros lo miraban con una gota estilo anime

Después de beber los dos vasos a Tithi le dio un ataque de hipos que le hacia hablar de una forma graciosa.

-Bue-no,Tsu-ba-sa,¿qu-e e-li-jes?-

-Voy a elegir verdad.-dice Tsubasa muy seguro

A Tithi se le había pasado mientras el hipo asi que dijo:

-¿Que canción escuchas con los audífonos para que nadie la oiga?

-¿De donde sabes eso?Digo…bueno…es: _Butterfly,fly away _de Miley Cyrus.-dijo Tsubasa avergonzado mientras los demás se aguantaban la risa

-¿Enserio escuchas esa vieja melodía?-pregunto Hikaru sonriendo

-Si,bueno…Masamune ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto!-dijo Masamune decidido

-Dinos ¿que hacías con King,Toby y Zeo en la noche en la oficina del entrenador?-pregunto Tsubasa con una pequeña risa

-¿QUEE?-preguntaron todos menos Tsubasa y Masamune

-¡No es lo que os imagináis vosotros!Bueno,pues estábamos allí para combatir,ya que los chicos del gimnasio nos habían interrumpido todo el día para que combatamos con ellos. King y yo combatimos por lo que hubo una explosión enorme y todo se había venido patas arriba en la nos fuimos corriendo y prometimos no decir nada-luego se arrodillo-por favor,¡que ninguno de vosotros se lo diga al entrenador!-exclamo Masamune sin parar haciendo una carra de perrito al final

-Bien…Vamos Yuki,¡elije de una vez!-dijo Tsubasa

-Eeemm…¿¡verdad!?-dijo Yuki inseguro

-¿Eres pariente de Madoka?-pregunto Masamune a lo que todos asintieron y miraron a Yuki

-¿QUEEE?¿Como os imagináis eso?-

-Pues tienen el mismo color de pelo-Masamune empezó a enumerar con los dedos-el mismo color de los ojos,son muy listos y tambien miedosos, bueno tu mas que ella

-¡Pues no!La señorita Madoka no es mi pariente para …ahora se supone que el señor Gingka tiene que elegir¿no?-

-¡AL FIN!Bueno,¡elijo reto!-dijo Gingka muy feliz,ya que Yuki no podía ponerle nada pesado(o eso creía el)

Entonces Kyoya se levanto susurrándole algo al oído y el de lentes lo miro inseguro:

-Señor Kyoya,¿esta seguro?-le pregunto Yuki al peliverde mientras este asentía-Pues,¡vale!¡Señor Gingka,le reto a besar a la señorita Madoka !

-¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!¡NOOOOOO!-gritaba Gingka mientras que Tsubasa y Kyoya le sujetaban para que no huya

-Vamos Gingka,solo ve allí y…¡bésala!-le dijo Masamune mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo

-¿Que la bese?¡Madoka me odiara de por vida!-

-Lo siento,pero nosotros tampoco nos negamos,¿no es asi?-Le dijo Ryuga,con una sonrisa maligna

Entonces,los chicos empujaron a Gingka al sótano, donde Madoka estaba un puchero y luego volteo a ver a Madoka,quien no le había visto.

-Eeemm,¿Madoka?-la llamo nervioso el pelirrojo

-¿Gingka?¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto la castaña tranquilamente

-Bueeenoo,la verdad es que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre…algo.

Madoka vio la cara de Gingka que estaba ardiendo y se levanto,mirando atentamente a Gingka y preguntarle:

-¿Tienes fiebre o algo?Tienes la cara muy roja ¿quieres que te prepare algo para comer?

Ahora,la castaña estaba muy muy cerca del pelirrojo provocando que este se desmaya.

-Gingka,¿estas bien?-pregunto la castaña aterrada

-¡Tranquila,Madoka!-le dijo Tsubasa

-Si…Romeo estará bien-se rió Masamune mirando a Gingka

* * *

><p>Gingka:¡KYOYA,YUKI,OS MATARE! *coge un cuchillo y se va*<p>

Yo:¡Y FIN! Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de poner ¡REVIEWS!

ADIOOOS…


End file.
